Revenge?
by BlackPhoenixlove
Summary: Though L is dead, his soul is still trapped to this world with only one way to escape. RaitoXL. Rating will most likely change.
1. 100 Percent Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

**Revenge?**

**Chapter 1: 100 Percent Dead.**

"So...I...I wasn't wrong...But...I..."

"_...I wasn't wrong..."_

"_...I wasn't wrong..."_

"_..I wasn't wrong...But...I still lost."_

L's last thoughts before his brain completely shut down and his eyes slid permanently shut.

Now he was on the outside, floating above his anorexic looking body, watching as the scene continued to play out before him.

The handsome teen, Raito, called his name but received no response from the now deceased body.

"Ryuuzaki!...HEY! RYUUZAKI!?"

A pale thumb retreats to his mouth as he continues to watch this cheesy horror movie carry on with its performance.

"WAAAAAAH!!! AAARGH!!!"

"Raito, please calm down!"

"WE'RE NEXT!... WATARI! RYUUZAKI!...NOW US!"

"W...We must call an ambulance."

L leans forward to get a closer look at the young Yagami's face. His features played off the look of a terrified boy prepared to die, but his eyes were all wrong.

Some say that you are able to distinguish a person's true emotion by looking into their eyes. And right now those chocolate orbs held the look of...

Satisfaction

Anxiety

Pride

...and... Remorse?...

No that can't be right, it couldn't be, not for him, not after all of the trouble he had gone through to get rid of him.

"Wow, Raito-kun is a very good actor."

An interruption of repressed giggles sounded from behind the thin detective, causing him to turn his attention away from the panic-stricken investigation team who were now on their way out of the room with his lifeless body.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk. How very strange."

Coming face to face with those round yellow eyes might have been quite a shock for L had he been alive, but now, all feelings of emotion seemed to have vanished, along with his sense of reality.

"You are yet another Shinigami, are you not?" He nibbled hard on his thumb as he recalled the first Shinigami he had met, Rem. Who was most likely the cause of his and Watari's death.

"Hyuk. Yes, I am Shinigami Ryuk."

"Mm."

L nodded his head in response before turning away from the Shinigami, for something else had absorbed his attention.

He made sure to place his sock-less feet flat on the floor before attempting to walk anywhere. Though it was utterly unnecessary and he could have easily just float to where he wanted to be, the idea of walking gave him the impression of still being alive.

He walked to his fallen computer chair and attempted to lift it from the floor but was surprised when his hand went completely through the hard material.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk. I don't think that will work too well."

L tried a few more times to pick up his favorite chair, before shrugging his shoulders in defeat and walking over to the computer screens where his unfinished tea sat perfectly on the table.

A full sugar bowl sat next to his cup, but something was missing.

"The spoon." he whispered.

"Hyuk...uh what?"

L looked around the table, then looked to the floor and caught sight of the fallen tea spoon lying inches away from the spot where his dead body had recently lay.

He reached out for the spoon but was only promised with the same reaction he received after trying to lift his chair. Again he allowed a few more tries before letting out a heavy sigh and straightening himself so that he once again stood in front of his tea cup.

"It must be cold by now."

L experimentally stuck his finger into the tea cup, frowning when he felt no wetness, no warmth. Removing his finger, he stuck it into his mouth and huffed when he found no tastes of tea.

And definitely no tastes of sugar.

Ryuk watched as the detective took a seat on the floor, his legs pulled to his chest as he stared hopelessly at his lone tea cup.

"...I am now one hundred percent sure that I am dead."

"Hyuk, well I could have told you that?"

L looked toward Ryuk as if just remembering that the Shinigami was there.

"Hey you, Shinigami Ryuk. I want to ask a question."

"Shoot."

L stuck his thumb into his mouth, while wiggling his toes against what was suppose to be a hard floor, but ended up being just another obstacle for him to pass through.

"Why am I still here, why have I not passed on? In Catholic beliefs, it is said that after death a person goes either to heaven or hell. I have received neither. Why is that?"

Ryuk took flight, floating upside down directly in front of L's face.

"How should I know?"

"Are you not a Shinigami, you should know."

Ryuk sat on the ground next to the detective and attempted to sit in a similar position to his.

"Just because I am a Death God, does not mean I know every mystery between life and death."

"Hm."

"It may be possible that you are a Yurei."

That word caught his attention, he had heard it before.

"You mean a ghost?"

Ryuk gave up trying to sit like L and retreated back into the air.

"Yes, but the difference between you and a ghost is that you are held here by unfinished business. Possibly an emotion that is stopping you from leaving this world. Whether it be love, sorrow, or most likely...hatred. Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk."

Nonsense, he's never held a grudge toward anyone. Things happen for a reason, that is what he believed, he had lost the game, to simply state it. There had to be another explanation for why he was here.

But then it hit him, and his eyes widened at the thought.

"Yagami Raito."

Ryuk turned his attention to L, his grin grew wider.

"Oh yeah, I remember Raito showed me a movie once, called 'Ju-on'...Hyuk...Yup, very scary, have you ever seen it? Those are real examples of Yurei."

So is that why he was still here? Was he fueled by hatred toward the boy who caused his death? No that could not be it.

"Hey, Shinigami."

Ryuk turned his attention away from his current blabbering about 'Ju-on' and looked back toward L.

"Will I ever be able to cross over?"

The Shinigami landed on the ground in front of L his grin growing even wider.

"Hyuk, only if the right ritual is performed laying you to rest, or if you resolve this emotion that fuels your reasons for being here."

"You mean my supposed hatred?"

"Hyuk, maybe. Or your sorrow for not being able to finish that tea. Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk."

Silence took over the room as L continued to sit on the floor, contemplating his situation. Finally after nearly twenty minutes of thinking, the detective rose from his seat.

"So the only way for me to move on, is to get revenge against Raito-kun for causing my death?"

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk. If that is what you choose, or you could just spend the rest of your time in this world as a Yurei. _Which one will you pick_?" Ryuk sung the final part, emphasizing on every word.

L's gaze fell back toward his forgotten tea, a dread of not ever being able to drink down his sugary substance or eat his sugar filled cakes, plagued his superior mind.

What shall he choose? Live alone, haunting a world where he could never eat his sweets again? Or seek revenge and move on from this world?

Which one shall he pick?

**TBC...**

**Review**

**Yurei- **Japanese Ghost that appear if a person dies in a shocking manner such as Murder or Suicide. Some are influenced by emotions such as, love, jealousy, sorrow or hatred. The only way for a Yurei to leave the Earth is if it can be laid to rest, either by performing a ritual or by resolving the emotional conflict that keeps it tied to this world.

**A/N: **My definition was supplied to me by WIKIPEDIA.

**Another Disclaimer- I Do NOT own Ju-On. It is Japanese movie, which the American movie Grudge, was based upon.**


	2. Let L eat Cake

**Ok, one of my best buddies did part of this chapter, so since this story was partly his idea, I give partial credit to him. So everybody say Hello to Jin (Or at least that's the name he wishes to go by) who will continue to help me with this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Let L eat Cake.**

"Ok, now press Y..."

"This one?" _Click_

"No, Shinigami, the one next to it..."

"Oh this one!" _Click_

"Yes, but you have to cancel out the other letter first, press backspace."

"This one?"

"No, Shinigami, the skinny one with the arrow."

"There are two skinny arrow shaped ones."

"The one at the top."

"Oh this one!" _Click_

"Ok press it one more time."

_Click... Click...Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click._

"...I said one, but that will do. Now type these letters very slowly...are you paying attention?"

"Hyuk, yes!"

"Ok, Y...the one next to it U, then R as in Ryuk, you do know how to spell Ryuk, right?"

"Hyuk yes, R.Y.U.K."

"Very good."

"Now press the one to the left of the R, that is the letter E."

"Wait, slow down, ok."

"...Ok."

"Y" _Click_

"U" _Click_

"R, for Ryuk. Hyuk." _Click_

"E" _Click_

"Nice, now the last letter, is I. That one is shaped like a stick, it is located next to the U."

"Hyuk, this one?"

"Yes, very good you found that one all on your own."

"Hyuk" _Click_

"Ok, now press that button right there."

The tall sugar-deprived teen, pointed toward the enter button which Ryuk happily pressed, sending off the information.

A website then popped up shining brightly on the screen, the words Yurei, printed in bold at the top.

"Finally." The two had been at this for nearly an hour, considering that L could not touch the computer with out his hand going through the keyboard. He had to dictate everything to Ryuk who seemed to be very ignorant when it came to modern-day technology.

"Shinigami..."

"Hyuk, yes."

"Move..."

"...What?"

"I wish to see the screen."

"Oh!"

Sighing heavily, L watched as Ryuk slid away, gliding around the room on the wheels of his computer chair. The lack of sugar was getting to him and the critically low I.Q. of this Shinigami did not help the situation at all. Leaning forward he carefully read over the entire page which gave him information on what the Shinigami called Yurei and his few limitations when it came to touching objects of the human world.

"Shinigami..."

"...I prefer Ryuk."

"Why yes, Ryuk...it states here that Yurei appear around two and three a.m., I suppose this is the time where I will be able to interact in this world once more?"

"...I guess."

L turned his attention back to his tea cup which had remained in the same spot since the first time he tried to pick it up.

"So I assume this time includes eating and drinking."

Ryuk continued to spin around in his chair, his wings flapping softly behind, giving him an extra boost.

"I guess you can eat and drink, though there is no need to. After all you are nothing but a spirit, it is not as if you would die of starvation. Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk."

L, uncharacteristically skipped pass the rest of the reading quickly growing bored with the left over information.

"So the time now is twelve a.m. At two I wish to test my abilities."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Two Hours Later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you find so enjoyable about these little cake things. I prefer apples so much better."

L ignored the shinigami as he lifted a small pastry from the box on the table he stuck his tongue out and experimentally licked at the frosting on the top. The under weight detective was sure he would have died...if he weren't already dead that is...for the taste that filled his mouth was what he had been lacking for the past couple hours.

"Mmmm..."

Ryuk blinked as L fell back onto the white couch, pulling his lanky legs into his chest, a joyful tongue working on the rest of the frosting that topped his pastry.

"Hyuk, I'm guessing you are now happy."

"...mmmm..."

"It will not last very long however."

L momentarily looked away from his cake to give Ryuk a questioning look.

"Why do you feel that way Shini...Ryuk."

"Hyuk, well you have enough sweets here to last you, two maybe, three nights, but with that butler of yours also dead, who will bring anymore? Raito and the rest of the investigation guys don't really eat cake as much as you do, so there won't be any left over for you to eat."

L licked his fingers clean from any trace of pastry, then quickly leaned in for another one.

"I am thoughtful for your concern Ryuk, but I do not plan to stay too long in this world."

Ryuk instantly began to tingle with excitement.

"Hyuk, so you do plan on seeking revenge on Raito after all?"

The thin detective answered Ryuk's question with a content sigh as he bit into another cake.

Time continued to pass slowly as L 'lived' in the moments of his snacking, while Ryuk rode around on his home made 'roller coaster', flapping his wings as the computer chair slid across the room.

As L took a bite in what was most likely his umpteenth pastry, the door to the quiet room flew open and Matsuda walked in with a childish pout present on his face.

"Why? Why am I always the one who's sent off to get the paper work or the coffee? Do they not understand that I also want to know what is happening to Ryuuzaki."

Ryuk froze in his chair while Matsuda continued on his rant.

"I am always left out of everything, these guys always take me for granted, but I am an important member too. If it weren't for me we would have known nothing about the Yotsuba group." Matsuda continued to speak as he unconsciously walked past L who did not really care to notice the comic-relief member of the team.

"Oi, hello Ryuuzaki."

"Ohayo, Matsuda no baka."

Matsuda ignoring L's, unceremonious title, continued muttering to himself as he walked over to the large computer tables, sweeping together many papers to take back with him to the hospital.

It took only a matter of seconds before he turned back to stare at L with a nervous smile.

"Uh...Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"Um...are you sure you're suppose to be eating sweets?"

L's toes curled tightly into themselves as he blinked at Matsuda, who had yet to notice anything strange.

"Why would think that, Matsuda."

The investigation member sucked in a deep breath of air as he heaved a stack of papers into his arms.

"Well Ryuuzaki, you've just had a heart attack, sugar is not the best choice to go after something that, no matter how much you love it."

"I understand." Spoke L as he stuck yet another cake into his waiting mouth.

Matsuda ready to scold him, was interrupted when his cell phone went off.

"Oi! What now?" With his hands full of papers, it was impossible for him to answer the phone on his own. He looked pleadingly to L who had yet to move from his spot.

"Ryuuzaki, can you please help me?"

The detective looked toward Matsuda's predicament and though it pained him to leave his pastries, he stood from the couch and walked over to the young man, ridding him of the irritating papers.

"Ah, thank you Ryuuzaki."

The detective continued to watch as Matsuda reached into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hai, Matsuda...yes I have the papers...what do you mean I came all this way for nothing...leave them here, why I have them all ready...what...no that can't be...are you sure...yes...ok...ok...I understand...goodbye."

A broken sigh escaped Matsuda as he hung up the phone and grabbed the papers back from L. The detective noticed the defeated look on the man's face.

"Is something wrong, Matsuda."

The team member placed the non-needed papers onto the coffee table and turned back to the investigation leader, unshed tears in his eyes.

"They do not need the papers anymore."

The detective stuck his thumb nail into his mouth, his other hand retreating into his pocket.

"Why not, Matsuda."

Matsuda bit into his bottom lip as he looked to his feet.

"I don't know how to tell you this Ryuuzaki but...L's dead."

L unfazed, listened to the silent giggles coming from Ryuk who still sat unmoved in the computer chair.

"That is awful, Matsuda."

The broken team member sniffled as he ran a dry jacket sleeve over his wet eyes.

"I know, I mean, he wasn't the greatest person to work with, I mean he had his quirks and he sometimes said rude things about me but...no one's perfect and he was still such a nice guy. I mean, all he ever wanted to do was to bring forth justice...but now he's dead...and...I know it may not matter now but, L was like a hero to me and now he'll never know it!!!"

Matsuda could not control the fit of sobs that came forward as he bawled into his jacket sleeve.

"That is very kind of you, Matsuda. I will be sure to remember what a nice man you were."

The man continued to sniffle without looking at L.

"You welcome Ryuuzaki, and I promise, I mean every word. You're one of the most brave people I know. You're smart, you're kind and you're...you're...alive...but...they just called...you're body's at the hospital...you're...suppose to be..."

The lean detective watched as Matsuda lowered his arm from his face and looked toward him with a terrified expression. L removed his thumb from his mouth and allowed his hand to fall into his other pocket.

"The correct term would be dead, Matsuda."

L continued to watch as a lower lip began to tremble and Matsuda stumbled back, not taking his eyes off of what he could only describe as a spirit form.

"S..ss...so you mean...you're a...g...gg...GHOST!"

"Yurei to be exact." laughed Ryuk, though he could not be heard.

L's thumb found its way back to his lips as Matsuda continued to stumble backwards. The detective, not sure of what were to be his next actions, did the first thing that came to mind.

"Um...boo?"

That was all it took for Matsuda to trip over the coffee table and land non to gently on the white couch.

"GHOST!!!!" He shouted before standing from the couch and racing out of the door.

"YUREI!!!" Ryuk shouted after him, standing from his computer chair only to shut the door. He turned to face L who stared back confused, if only for a second, before shrugging his slim shoulders and heading back to finish his pastries. Ryuk also headed back to his chair, laughing excitedly.

"Humans are indeed, very interesting."

**TBC...**

**More humor then expected...I want more Horror! Which will come soon. R&R please.**


End file.
